


electric love

by VastDelusion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Percy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flower Crowns, Friends With Benefits, He doesn’t think anyone cares about him, Heats, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mitchell is 100 percent supportive of everything Nico does, Nico proves him wrong though, Nico works at a gas station because he can’t work at Hobby Lobby, Omega!Nico, Percy is a playboy, Pheromones, Prom, Punk!Percy - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Scenting, Underage Drinking, except his music taste, high school parties, indie pop, motorcycle, pastel!nico, the 1975
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: Nico di Angelo is an Omega--a hardworking, pastel teenager who doesn't need a stupid Alpha to control him. He is on the prom committee, and, with his best friend, Mitchell, at his side, he has the world--and the rest of high school--to conquer. Or, at least he thinks so until he meets Percy, Drummond High's resident playboy Alpha, who doesn't seem to have a care in the world. To make matters worse, he rides an awesome motorcycle, and despite being so carefree, he has a soft side to him. Of course, Nico is the only one who knows this. How can he make it through the rest of the year without falling head over heels for this sweet, leather-jacket-toting, Alpha bad boy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after Børns’ song, “Electric Love.” It is amazing and I’m obsessed with it right now! Give it a little hearing or two.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7sZJi7wThc

Cars flew down the streets, shining beneath the incandescent lights that artificially illuminated the vibrant streets of Drummond, New Hampshire. Signs flashed, advertising bars and cheap hotels that lined the downtown area. The streets were never silent, even in the waning hours of the night, fading into the early hours the of morning. They always were bustling, the chilled air filled with the sounds of roaring engines, blaring car horns, or the shrill whine of sirens if the night decided to become adventurous. 

Drummond, New Hampshire: the one place where people could be themselves and simultaneously have people be kind to them. Unless, of course, if one was an Omega. 

It was the unfortunate thing about being an Omega. Battles with heats and primal desires weren't enough, the pheromones of Alphas always domineered nearly every decision Omegas made, people always assumed Omegas delicate and worthless, as well as the media over-sexualizing them. Heats and primal desires, they could be suppressed by prescribed drugs. Stupid people and Alphas' pheromones, however, had no cure known to humankind. 

Nico di Angelo reminded himself that he could be famous for making Alphas less prominent in the world by creating a medicine that could make their pheromones less influential. But, right now, he was just a teenage Omega with no place in the world but to live. 

He sat comfortably in his room, where it seemed he always had a place. The walls were cream-colored after he painted it the summer before with his best friend, Mitchell, when they decided Pastel was the style they wanted to go with. He didn't regret it; in fact, he loved it. Posters of Indie bands were plastered on the walls, and fairy lights hung from the crease where the wall met the ceiling. _The 1975_ was playing loudly from his phone. The lights, along with a lamp on a nearby table, illuminated his hair and skin as he sat at his vanity, painting his nails light pink. He finished his pinky nail with a clean swipe and lifted his hand to inspect them. 

_Were they bubblegum pink, or just light pink?_ he wondered. He shrugged and continued his work on the other hand. He dabbed excess polish from his skin with a cotton swab, and, once all his nails were cleanly painted, he carefully capped his nail polish and shook his hands dry. 

He moved to sit on his comfy bed, which was covered with a light duvet and had sheer fabric draped over it in a canopy-like fashion. If it was girly, he didn't care. Men were allowed to be feminine. He was an Omega, anyway. He shook his head; his second gender didn't matter. If he was a Beta, he could paint his room bright pink with purple flowers and princesses, if he desired. The world was too dictating and quick to judge. 

He was tired of watching movies where Omegas were always depending on an Alpha to help them. He was completely independent. Not all Omegas were desperate, slutty housewives. He wished others thought the same. They all thought he was destined to be some Alpha's bitch to slap and fuck around with. He wanted to prove them all wrong. 

He paused his music and texted Mitchell before scrolling through his Instagram feed. 

"Ten Ways to Control Your Heat," one advertisement read. He considered tapping on it, but he assumed it was merely clickbait and continued scrolling. It reminded him he was almost out of his heat suppressants. 

Due to the massive amount of people claiming to be Omegas and getting the medicine, then selling it as a recreational drug, the government issued Omega Documentation to the citizens who were registered Omegas—people were registered after they had their first heat; his was at age thirteen—to lessen the spread of the drugs. It sucked that he had to wave a piece of paper to claim he was an Omega, but people had to be idiots and get high off of medication he used to not have excruciatingly painful and sweltering heats. 

Well, the world had to have idiots. It increased the diversity of the planet. 

He sighed as he laid back on his soft pillow and stared at the blank ceiling. He probably should have put glow-in-the-dark star stickers up there just to have something to look at when he couldn't sleep. 

He heard the door downstairs close, denoting his mother had come home. He heard her heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs before her door opened and closed. She was probably tired; she usually greeted him once she got home, checking on him and asking him how his day at school went. He checked the time. She was home later than usual. He decided not to bother her. 

He turned on his side, plugging in his phone, and flicked off the lamp, engulfing most of the room in darkness, except for the planes of wall that were lit by the string lights. He began to count them before he felt himself nod off. He removed his glasses, folding them and placing them on his nightstand before kicking off his converse and tucking into bed. His head burrowed into the feather pillow, smelling strongly of laundry detergent and his own citrusy scent, inherent in most Omegas. He fell asleep not too long after, snuggled in the comfort and warmth of his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

High school was usually a zoo, even in a small town such as Drummond. There was nowhere to park, as there seemed to be no system of assigned or claimed spots. All spots were up for grabs, and he had to drive down nearly to the end of the block to situate his car. He climbed out, pulling his backpack behind him. 

His hallway was clusters of smelly sophomores in no hurry to get to class. He squeezed through the groups, murmuring quiet, "Excuse me"s and "Sorry"s as he reached for his locker. At this point, Nico didn't really notice the cramped quarters, as he had to face it every morning. After he grabbed his book and binder for the first class of the day, he checked his phone to see if Mitchell texted him. 

The bell rang, alerting all the teenagers it was time for class. Like a stampede, they simultaneously waded through the narrow hallway to their classes. Nico shoved his phone in his pocket and held his books close to him as he joined the masses. 

He didn't see Mitchell until he got to the room. His brown hair was styled as it usually was, his nails painted lilac, which matched his baggy sweater and high-waisted jeans. The tint of purple went well with his tanned skin and vibrant golden brown eyes. 

"Nicky!" he called, patting the seat beside him, where he sat every day. 

Nico rolled his eyes lovingly and rushed over to his friend. 

"So, I had a few ideas for prom," Mitchell began as Nico pulled out his notebook and glittery gel pens. 

"Me too," he smiled, pushing his round-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

The prom committee was usually composed of sophomores and juniors, who were in charge of prom decorations, a theme, music, the date of, and the budget. The group had been assembled the week before, and, naturally, Nico and Mitchell both volunteered. 

"We should wait until lunch, though," Nico said. 

Mitchell agreed, and the last stragglers came in before the tardy bell rang, marking the beginning of class. Nico leaned back in his plastic chair, already wanting the day to be done with.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico set down his lunch box on the table—he didn't trust the school's lunch—and waited for the rest of his friends to sit down with him. 

First came Frank and Hazel, then Will, Mitchell, and, lastly, Piper. Piper wasn't really in the prom committee; she just liked to sit with them every once in a while. She usually made it a habit to chill with the punk kids, who wore leather jackets and ragged flannels with holes in their faded jeans, who had lots of piercings and wore black band T-shirts, most likely from Hot Topic, but that store catered to the masses. Nico liked to shop there, sometimes. 

Frank picked through his puddle of unidentified specimen that masqueraded as "chicken alfredo," but Nico knew otherwise. As an Italian, he was able to identify Italian food, and that white, pasty sludge wasn't it. 

As he bit into his sandwich, he flipped his notebook to the first empty page he encountered, and, with a dainty hand, he selected a pink gel pen. 

"First order of business," he began, "is finding out the theme." 

"What do we have so far?" 

"Well, we have 'Enchanted Forest', '50's Bash', 'Masquerade', and 'Under the Sea'." 

"Didn't we have an Under the Sea two years ago?" asked Piper. 

Frank and Will, two of the juniors in the group, nodded. 

"Yeah, we should come up with something not, I dunno, cliché?" Mitchell suggested. 

Nico tapped his pink nails on the table before scratching out the idea with his pen. "So, that's one ruled out." 

"I don't really think that a masquerade party would be that original, either," Hazel said. "While it sounds fun, the whole point of prom is, like, how pretty girls can make themselves look, makeup-wise." 

Mitchell nodded. "I like the masquerade, but yeah, I can see that." 

Nico scratched it out. "Any other ideas?"

Mitchell opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again, deciding against it. "Not on the theme." 

Nico nodded. "Well, I was looking through Instagram and Pinterest last night for prom themes, and I thought of a couple of ideas. I saved some pictures." 

He pulled out his phone from his shorts pocket, typing in his passcode and opening his photos. 

"Moon and stars?" He showed them the picture, but they didn't seem too enthused by it. 

"Meh," Piper said.

"Fairy Tale?" 

"Too overused." 

"Nah." 

"Midnight in Paris?" The picture showed a couple standing between fake trees wrapped in fairy lights, old-fashioned street lamps beside them, and, in the background, a tall Eiffel Tower stood triumphantly. He showed other pictures going along with it. "I personally liked the cobblestone walkways, the fountain, and the bench." 

They all were intrigued, so he wrote it out. 

"So, Enchanted Forest, 50's Bash, or Midnight in Paris, then?" Will asked. 

"Midnight in Paris," seemed to be the unanimous vote. 

He circled it. 

"So, what should we get? We have a bunch of prom magazines in the advisor's room," said Hazel. 

"Maybe like a bunch of street lamps," Frank suggested. 

"I agree with Nico on the cobblestone walkways." 

"And an against-the-wall fountain would be pretty cool." 

Nico nodded, scribbling it down on his notebook. He shook his pen, which begun to fade, and scribbled on the margins of his notes, but the ink ran out.

He sighed, setting it to the side and testing his blue pen, which was almost out, as well. 

"I need to get new pens," he muttered, finally finding one he could use: a purple one. "So, fountain, walkways, street lamps, maybe trees and fences with ivy? Lots of lights." 

"Yeah, I can see that," Will agreed. 

"Let's serve croissants and baguettes as food," Piper snorted. 

Nico shook his head lovingly. "No, but punch and chips would be appreciated." 

He scrawled it down. 

"French fries?"

"We should have circle tables to those who don't really want to dance. With white tabletops and little centerpieces to spruce it up," Frank suggested. 

"Who doesn't want to dance?" Mitchell asked. "It's prom!" 

"But everyone likes to chill sometimes," Piper told him. "To those friends who don't want to dance to slow songs, or to the people that don't know some of the songs." 

"Oh, yeah, a DJ!" Nico exclaimed. "Should we get the one from last year?" 

"Maybe we can get a more expensive one, this year."

"But, our budget won't allow all of this." 

"We can talk to the student council and get approval for a fundraiser," Hazel suggested. 

"Okay, that sounds fine." 

They wrapped up the planning and finished their lunches before the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

"I ran out of medication," Nico told Mitchell. "Do you want to come with me to get some?" 

"Sure," Mitchell said. "Damn, it would be so cool to be an Omega." 

Nico looked at him with a bewildered look. "Why the hell would you say that?" 

He shrugged. "Just the idea. Having a handsome Alpha caring for you, always smelling amazing, like oranges, kind of, and... I dunno. Everyone's so attracted to Omegas. They're so...pure." 

Nico gave a breathy laugh as they climbed into his car. He buckled himself in and started the engine. 

"You should see heats. They are the most impure thing on this planet." 

"Well, they're in your genes. They let you know that your body is ready to bear children. What are they like?" 

He paused as he pulled out of his parking spot and began to drive to the pharmacy. "Well... it's like... your whole body is burning. There is that feeling that you want to achieve, but you can never get to the point of satisfaction. You just lie in bed all day, writhing and suffering. No matter how cold the room is, you still feel all hot and sweaty... Would not recommend. Zero out of five stars on Amazon." 

Mitchell, accustomed to Nico's precarious habit of talking animatedly with his hands while driving, shook his head. "It doesn't sound like the worst thing ever, though." 

"It's not. I just hate how much Alphas have an effect on me. I want to disobey them. I want to tell them no, but if they tell me to do something, my body itches to do it, no matter how much I resist. It feels like I don't have control over myself." 

Mitchell nodded. "But at least there are people attracted to you." 

"You'll get a boyfriend, Mitch. Don't be desperate." 

"I'm not, I just like—" 

"Blonds. I know," Nico finished. "Tall, tanned blonds." 

"Like Chris Hemsworth." 

"Or Jason Grace."

"Hoo, boy, you bet," Mitchell playfully fanned himself off. "He's something. Probably could be an Instagram model." 

"He probably is," Nico agreed.

Finally, they reached the pharmacy. They strolled in the clear, glass door, smudged with fingerprints, with a ring of the bell, denoting their presence. The bored man behind the counter looked up at the two boys and straightened his posture. As they approached the counter through the aisles of medication, makeup, and miscellaneous objects, Nico prepared his Omega papers. He sheepishly placed them on the counter. No matter the amount of times he'd bought them on his own, he always felt embarrassed whenever he needed to get more heat suppressants. He was ashamed of his anatomy. 

"I need more... more heat suppressants," he said, timidly. 

The man behind the counter examined the papers before he went back and prepared his prescription. 

"Out of pocket or insurance?"

"Insurance," he replied, showing him his policy card. 

After the man examined his card, rang him up, and made him sign a piece of paper—protocol—Nico promptly received the pills. He muttered an embarrassed, "Thank you," and they were out the door, headed to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchell braided the thin, beige suede strips as the hot glue gun heated up on the vanity desk. A pile of small, fake flowers lied by his elbow that was perched up by the mirror, waiting patiently to be used. He looked from his meticulous work over to Nico, who lied on his bed and scrolled through his phone, which vibrated from the loud music playing from it. 

Nico's mom was downstairs, watching some show on Hulu as the two hung out upstairs. At this point, his mom didn't even need to be asked in advance if Mitchell could come over because he was almost always at his house after school. If Mitchell wasn't at Nico's house then Nico was at his house. 

"So, prom sounds exciting," Mitchell spoke up, breaking the previous silence in which only Fitz and the Tantrums filled the empty spaces of the room. 

"Yeah," Nico said nonchalantly, continuing to scroll through Pinterest, or whatever site he was on. 

"Who are you planning to go with?" 

"I dunno. Maybe just a friend. If neither of us gets a date, we should go together." 

Mitchell nodded. "Sounds fun. But, seriously, who do you want to go with?" 

"I'm not sure. I'm not really interested in anyone." 

"Well, I think Will might ask me." 

Nico looked up at him from his phone. "Really?" 

"Yeah."

"Well, that would be fun. I'd be so happy for you." 

He smiled as he checked the temperature of the glue gun. "I'd be happy for myself, too." 

"If he doesn't, then who would you go with?" 

"Jason?" 

Nico gave him a skeptical look. "I dunno, Mitch, that's a long shot. Even for you." 

"You're right. He's probably going with his sister anyway, because it's her last year, and all." 

Nico nodded. "Or she's going with Luke." 

Mitchell laughed. "Yeah, that's likely. Then I might have a chance." 

Nico shook his head. "Sure."

Mitchell began to glue the flowers to the suede. "So, if you do go with anyone, what colors would you wear?" 

Nico shrugged. "Haven't put much thought into it."

"Hmm," he said, before glancing down at his phone, on which the screen lit up. "Oh, Hazel wants to know where we were." 

"Tell her at my house. Tell her to come over." 

Mitchell nodded before setting down his project and texting her back. He then resumed the flower crown, patting down the bristly middle of one of the fake flowers with the pad of his finger. 

"Owch!" he shrieked, bringing his dainty fingertip to his lips. "I burned myself." 

"Be careful," Nico warned apathetically. 

He cast him a sarcastic look before reading the text he got back from the curly-headed girl. "She's on her way." 

"Sweet." 

The two of them worked productively before Hazel arrived. Once she entered Nico's room, she unceremoniously threw herself down on his bed, groaning melodramatically. "Most. Boring. Homework. Ever." 

"In what?"

She stared up at the familiar string lights that adorned Nico's walls. "Geometry. Hate it." 

Nico nodded in understanding. As he was taking Algebra II, he knew what she was referring to. "Yes, it's the worst." 

"So, Hazel, who're you going to prom with?" 

"I dunno," she said, stretching out on the bed, shoving Nico's shaved, bare legs to the side. 

He glared at her and playfully kicked her with a socked foot. She glared back at him. 

Her hair a bushel of tousled curls spread out on the comforter, she contemplated her answer. "I think Frank might ask me." 

"It would be illegal if he didn't," Nico told her. "If he doesn't, we'll all disown him." 

She snorted. "Yeah, yeah."

"Have you really not noticed that he likes you, yet?" 

"He does not!" Hazel exclaimed, turning onto her back to face Nico. "Stop saying that! Poor guy." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "He's so obvious, Haz. I wish you could see it."

"Head over heels for you," Mitchell added. 

Hazel rolled her golden eyes, lifting herself up with her outstretched arms, her mess of hair following closely behind her. 

"So, who's Nico going with?" 

"I'm not sure yet. I don't really like anyone."

"Well, let's find someone who you might like."

"How about Ethan? Ethan Nakamura," Mitchell suggested.

"Nah. I don't care much for him," he said.

"Leo Valdez?"

"Too scrawny. 'M not really into his type."

"What's his 'type'?" asked Hazel.

"Y'know, flirts with every girl he sees. No thank you." 

"Okay, fair enough," Mitchell said. "Umm, Jason."

"I think we've established I have no chance in _Hell_ with him."

"How about Percy Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh, yeah, him," Hazel said.

"Who?" Nico asked. 

"Black hair, green eyes," Mitchell said. "Wears a leather jacket all the time. Would be really cute if he acted, well..." 

"Acted what?" 

"More polite, I guess."

Hazel shrugged. "I bet he's decent." 

"Not from what I've heard. He dates every girl in the school, then blows them off the next week." 

"Then I'm not sure if I want to go to prom with him," Nico interjected.

"Well, I bet he's actually really nice. I thought you liked dark-haired guys who ride motorcycles," Hazel told him. 

"I do," Nico said.

"Then, you could probably check him out," Hazel winked. "I bet you'll think he's cute."

Nico huffed and turned his attention back to his phone. "Whatever." 

He looked him up on Snapchat. He looked like a schmoozer, kind of like someone from _Grease_ , except a little less John Travolta-y. He was kind of cute; he couldn't deny it. With that cocky grin and his hair slicked back neatly with gel, he had a roguish look. It was a sexy look for him, like he was trying to flirt with him through the screen. His leather jacket hugged his shoulders, draped over a white V-neck T-shirt that fit his form excellently. Nico felt tingles in the small of his back as he observed his confident mannerisms, as if he was standing right in front of him, rather than he was looking at a picture. He looked like an Alpha. 

Shaking his head, he closed out of the page and threw his phone to the side. He wasn't really his type, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson leaned against his motorcycle, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He wasn't waiting for anyone in particular, rather he was people-watching—observing those who walked faster after catching sight of him or murmuring to their friends as they took glimpses over at him. 

He flicked he ashes from his cigarette as he winked over at a group of girls. They looked away quickly, trying to hide their blushes. He smirked victoriously before he took another drag, letting the smoke permeate his lungs and relieve his worries—or what little of them he had, anyway. 

"You're not allowed to smoke on school property," came a sudden voice. 

He looked over to the source, an amused eyebrow raised, to behold that one boy who wore the flower crowns and sported packs of glitter pens. His dark hair, contrasting his bright clothes, glowed golden in the sunlight as he looked at him, an unamused hand on his hip. Percy smiled slyly at him. 

"Says where?" 

He pointed a polished fingernail at a sign which clearly said, "No smoking." 

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders, and dropped the cigarette butt on the ground, stomping on it and putting it out. 

"Good enough for you?" he asked. 

The pastel boy looked down at the crushed cigarette on the pavement with disdain. 

"It's not good to litter," he said firmly. 

Percy laughed. "Oh, of course, where are my manners?" 

Nico raised a confused eyebrow as he watched the other man stoop over, grab the butt off the ground, and begin to approach him. 

"You're an Omega, right?" 

Nico nodded. 

He smiled, nearly salaciously. "Put out your hand." 

He obeyed, albeit against his will. His pheromones were faint, but he could still feel them trace up his spine like a ghost's cold caress. 

He placed the crushed cigarette butt in the palm of his delicate hand. "Now, how 'bout you be a good little Omega and throw it away for me, and, in the future, don't bother me. Okay? Sounds good." 

He turned away, anchoring his hands in his pockets and shaking his head at the triviality as he walked back to his motorcycle. 

He felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned in confusion to see the Omega boy with a displeased look on his face. He forcefully grabbed his hand and placed the cigarette butt in his palm, replicating what he did to him. 

He looked him in the eye and snapped, "I'm not your slave." 

He turned away and began to stalk back to the school, disgruntled by the impolite exchange and leaving the cocky Alpha alone in the parking lot. 

How could he have thought him attractive? He believed Hazel and thought he should give him a chance and see what he was like. A mistake, on his part. What an Alpha asshole, he concluded. 

The said Alpha asshole was grinning amusedly at the back of his head. He was not a weak Omega, after all. He could've been a fun night, Percy thought, but he waved it off and climbed on his motorcycle. With a roar of his engine, he sped off down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

The wet noise of clay filled the room as Nico sat at his favorite pottery wheel. Brown clay coated his pale hands as he shaped the pile of clay into a bowl. Pottery was the only class in his schedule that he didn't share with Mitchell, only because he wanted to take Photography instead. Clay was too dirty, he said. 

He relieved pressure from the pedal as he soaked his hands in water and applied it to the bowl, making the reddish-brown substance slippery again. It felt cool against his hands as he tried to make it wider, smoothing out the uneven places. The smell of dirt became more prominent as he leaned over, hoping the apron he wore would keep clay stains from getting onto his favorite shirt. 

As he finished up, he twisted the bowl from the bat and set it on the table to dry for a day or two before he could put it in the kiln. He disliked the kiln for two reasons: he was afraid of getting burnt and it had a tendency to malfunction at times. He had suspicions that it was going to kill someone someday. 

He scrubbed at his hands under a steady stream of hot water pouring from the faucet, scraping the dried clay from his hands, forearms, and beneath his pink fingernails. He wished he brought his music so it wouldn't be so quiet in the back room, but he shook his head. He was the only one left—he stayed late to finish his pottery projects. Mitchell couldn't come over to hang out, anyway. 

He cleaned up his tools and the bat before hanging up his apron up on the rack. He gathered his possessions and left the art room, flicking the light off behind him. 

As he headed to his car, the bright sunlight hitting his shoulders, he caught sight of a familiar face. He raised his eyebrow at his friend before tentatively waving at him. Will returned it. 

As Nico watched the blond approach him, a sense of curiosity flooded him. 

"What are you still doing here?" Nico asked gripping the straps of his backpack that rested on his shoulders. 

Will anchored his hands in his pockets, giving him a simple shrug. 

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

He cast him a friendly smile and pulled out a large package of sparkly gel pens. Nico looked surprisedly down at the offering. 

"These are for me?" 

"Yeah, since you needed new ones." 

"This is actually really thoughtful of you," he said. "Thank you, but what for?"

"I was actually kinda wondering," he began. "Do you want to... go to prom with me?"

He drew back slightly, nervously brushing a strand of dark hair behind his ear. 

"Well, you see, Mitchell was hoping you'd ask him."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Was he? Well, I want to go with you. Mitchell's nice, but I was thinking about this for awhile." 

Nico floundered to think of a response.

"I... Thanks for the pens, but can I think about it for a bit?" 

Will's composure stuttered slightly. "W-well, okay, if you want to. Give it all the time you need."

Nico smiled at him. "Thank you."

Will bid him goodbye before heading off to his car, and Nico to his. 

Nico sped home, texting Mitchell to tell him come over after his project was over and done with.


	8. Chapter 8

"If you don't say yes, I swear, I'm going to strangle you," Mitchell told him, the sounds of craft supplies clacking and rolling around filling the room as he dug though Nico's drawer. 

"But, you said you wanted to go with him," Nico objected, pacing his room and gesticulating like he usually did. "I would have been a shit friend if I said yes." 

"I know you know me better than that," Mitchell told him. "You knew I would be happy for you." 

"I know," he sighed resignedly. "I just... I don't know."

"Just go with him! He even got you new pens, and you know he's a nice guy. He won't do anything to hurt you." 

"I know, he's just..."

"Not the love of your life? Yeah, we all know that. The love of your life isn't just going to up and ask you to prom. It doesn't work that way, except in movies. '10 Things I Hate About You' isn't a reliable source for real life, Neeks." 

Nico shook his head, then gently adjusted his falling flower crown. "Fine. I'll tell him yes. Happy?" 

"Incredibly," Mitchell said, not looking up from the craft supplies he was inspecting. 

Nico shook his head again and sat on his bed, wondering if he should've mentioned the meeting with Percy he had the day before. He was an asshole, but, for some reason, he caught himself watching him in the lunchroom and the hallways, his careless gaze focused on random posters or something else. Perhaps he was seeking out his next victim, Nico thought, but he dismissed it. He was a delinquent, not a predator. Perhaps he should have tried talking to him again. Nico scoffed quietly. _No way._ Not after what happened. He didn't want someone that thought of Omegas as an inferior species, as pets. He opened a magazine and decided to forget about him, but he kept creeping up in his thoughts. 

He threw the magazine away and opened his phone, looking him up on Snapchat again. He tapped through his story, but there wasn't much of anything. 

He could hear Hazel's voice in the back of his mind, saying, "You don't gather anything from first impressions. You should try talking to him again." 

Maybe he wasn't bad, after all. 

He tried to escape his internal struggle. He already had a date to prom, anyway. 

He shut off his phone and picked up his magazine again, hoping to lose himself in DIYs and makeup tutorials while Mitchell robbed him blind across the room. 

Nothing was ever that simple, he knew. Percy gave him a sort of curiosity that he tried to push away as much as he could, but it was as certain as tides return to sandy beaches, or that people need air that the thoughts were there to stay.


	9. Chapter 9

The cafeteria was crowded, bustling with teenagers rushing to get their tacos from the lunch ladies. Nico was seated at his usual table, already eating his sandwich, which was pristinely packaged in a bag. He looked around through the forest of teenagers for his friends. 

Piper was sitting with the punk kids today. She laughed at whatever the tall, blond boy—he probably modeled for Calvin Klein at least once in his life—said. Then, he sat beside her. The Alpha Asshole. While he was rude, inconsiderate, insensitive, and probably had a thing with every girl in the school, Nico felt a strange curiosity towards him. His leather jacket wrinkled with his movements as he leaned back comfortably. He listened to his friends' conversation, not really contributing. He just ate his taco and listened. Nico wondered if he ever felt hot in that jacket. 

"Nico!" 

The shout of his name brought him back to reality. Mitchell frowned at him. 

"What are you zoning out for?"

Nico's face gained heat as he realized that he was staring at him. He felt like a stalker. 

"Nothing, I was just... thinking."

"Did you tell Will?"

"Yeah, I told him this morning." 

"Good. I'm proud of you, Neeks. I'm thinking that blond boy, the smart one in our Algebra II class," he said. "He might be a good date for me." 

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah, him. I thought I caught him staring at me the other day."

Nico shook his head. "I dunno, Mitch." 

"Well, I'll give it a try. Speaking of, did you ever talk to Percy?" 

Nico suddenly felt embarrassed. "Not really."

Mitchell shook his head. "Well, he's a jerk, anyway."

Nico smiled, his eyes flitting back over to the Alpha, who was now finished with his taco. Sea green eyes moved up to meet his, but he couldn't take his eyes off him. Percy cast him a roguish smirk, and he felt heat rush into his cheeks. He forced his gaze down onto his lunch bag. 

Mitchell was telling him something about his potential prom date, and he pretended he was listening the whole time. 

"So, maybe we can make it, like, a double date?"

Nico tried to chase the heat from his cheeks. "That sounds fine." 

"Ah, Nicky, I'm _soooo_ excited," he exclaimed. "I can't wait to get a picture under the Eiffel Tower." 

"It's made of cardboard." 

"Shush, Nico, you're ruining it."

Nico shook his head lovingly and wiped away the bread crumbs that stuck to the corners of his lips before glancing back across the cafeteria where Percy sat. His eyes were only met with a vacant seat.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico straightened his wavy hair in front of the bathroom mirror, the smell of singed hair filling the room. While actually going to prom with someone was exciting, he couldn't help but think of someone else, who was not his prom date, might he add. Those playful green eyes were seared into his mind, his pheromones intertwined with his being. Was he... _interested_ in him? He couldn't help but think he was attractive, but his arrogance was reprehensible and irritating. But, at the same time, those glances he gave him and the grins he flashed him in the hallways at school made his stomach flutter—he wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. Perhaps it was just his inner Omega freaking out again, but it didn't excuse Percy's actions. Was he trying to intimidate him, or was it something else?

"Nico! Are you ready? You're going to be late!" shouted his mom from downstairs. 

Her voice jolted him back into reality. His hand slipped and pressed the hot straightening iron against the side of his neck. He cried out in pain before quickly dropping the iron in the sink. He turned it off and unplugged it, setting it on the toilet seat. He turned the faucet on. Feeling the cold water run over his fingers, he placed his cold, wet fingers against his burn, wincing from the sting. He moved his hair aside and looked at it in the mirror. It left a large, red mark. He realized he didn't have time to cover it up, so he hid it beneath his dark hair. He rushed from the bathroom to his bedroom, retrieving the flower crown sitting on his vanity that he prepared the night before and his backpack from the swivel chair before rushing down the stairs. 

"Bye, Mom!" he shouted to her in the kitchen as he snatched his keys and ran out the front door. 

He drove way faster than he was supposed to, but he made it to school without being intercepted by a cop and swiftly pulled his bag behind him as he slammed the car doors. Once he got inside, he sighed in relief at the hallway filled with people (the only instance that he would ever be relieved to be in the cramped and smelly place). He made it to his locker right before the first bell rang. 

He was not excited for math so early in the morning, but he never was. At least he had new glitter pens to doodle and not pay attention with. He would get notes from Mitchell later.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico sighed as he carded through his notebooks that were lined up in a neat row on the top shelf of his locker, searching for the one he needed. He soon found the one he was looking for—his light purple World History notebook—before he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror hanging on his locker door. He inspected the burn he clumsily received—it was still red, but it shrunk a little since that morning. He tried to cover it with his hair again, watching his reflection stare back at him. 

He felt guilty about accepting Will's promposal, but at the same time, he would feel terrible if he didn't. He thoughtfully gave him pens, and he probably had been planning and mustering up the confidence to ask him for awhile. He didn't feel the same way, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him. 

He shook out of his stupor and closed the locker door, only to see the object of his thoughts leaning casually against the adjacent lockers. He jumped, startled, before placing his hand on his palpitating heart. 

"You startled me," he said as he regained his composure. "What are you doing here?" 

Percy shrugged. "Just wanted to talk to you." 

"Why?" Nico felt confusion rise in his stomach, wondering if he was going to leave the exchange alive. 

"Well, I dunno. I just wanted to see why you find me so compelling." 

"What do you mean?" Nico raised an eyebrow. 

Percy huffed and shook his head. "It's hard not to notice someone eye-fucking me from across the room." 

Nico felt heat ascend to his cheeks. He had two options: to accept that he was a stalker or to play dumb. 

"I wasn't eye-fucking you." 

Apparently, playing dumb was always the best choice. 

Percy smirked amusedly. "Sure. What were you staring at, then? The posters behind me?" 

He noted his sarcasm. "Yes. In matter of fact, I was." 

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, is that so?" 

Nico nodded, suddenly sure of himself. "Yes, it is." 

He laughed. "All right then. I'll let the posters know you're interested." 

Nico shook his head humorously as the tardy bell rang. His eyes widened in realization. 

"Oh, shit! I'm late!" Without giving a farewell, Nico turned tails, his books in hand, and ran for the World History classroom. He didn't want to receive another demerit. He probably could use an Omega excuse. His heat wasn't for months, but he could say something related to it. 

As he watched him go, Percy stooped over and grabbed the roll of glitter pens that had fallen to the floor due to Nico's hastiness. He smiled to himself, tossing it up slightly in his hand and pocketing them. At least it was an excuse to talk to him again. 

With that, he headed to his next class, pleased with his next conquest.


	12. Chapter 12

Once the final bell rang, everyone rushed to their lockers and left the school as quickly as they could, in pursuit of their plans for the afternoon. The school looked like a ghost town by the time Nico got to his locker, sliding his backpack straps onto his shoulders and storing all his supplies on the locker shelf for the next day. He had been searching for his glitter pens that he had lost sometime that day, but they seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth. It wasn't as if they grew legs and walked away, but after spending twenty minutes retracing his steps, they were nowhere to be found. 

The school doors closed heavily behind him as he strode down the concrete steps and to the parking lot, where his lonely car sat, waiting for him. The crunch of gravel beneath his feet was drowned out by his thoughts, which drifted off to how much he wanted to take a shower so he could dissociate and forget the world existed for a little while. 

He was working that weekend—he worked at a gas station about two blocks from his house. It was stationed on a street corner and got pretty busy most days. It wasn't his first choice, of course, but he came to enjoy it. His coworkers were friendly, and, despite knowing he was an Omega, they treated him like a normal person. His work schedule was flexible to accommodate his heats, and he was put in the stocking and cleaning position, so he wouldn't have to deal with people. 

He grabbed his keys from his back pocket—the only thing that he didn't lose that day—and unlocked his car. As he threw his backpack in the backseat, he heard a shout of, "Hey!" He looked up at the figure approaching him, wondering if he was calling to someone else, but it was quickly dismissed, as they were the only two in the parking lot. 

Percy anchored his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket that glistened in the sunlight as he approached him. He raised an eyebrow at him as he closed the car door and watched him come. His face was adorned by his usual roguish smirk that often plagued Nico's thoughts. He pulled a hand from his pocket—Nico hoped it wasn't a knife—and pulled out the thing he spent the past half hour looking for.

"You dropped these," he said, handing him the roll. 

Nico accepted them timidly, wondering if he had taken them from him on purpose. But, if he had, why would he return them? And if he hadn't, what would he use them for? To make glittery decals for his motorcycle? Unlikely. 

"Th-thank you," Nico stuttered, caught by surprise. "I was looking for these." 

Nico thought he had a glimpse of Percy's smirk turn into a smile, if only for a second. 

"If you lose anything else, let me know," he said, with a playful tone. 

Nico's cheeks gained heat as he watched him leave, his jacket wrinkling with his movements. As he climbed into his car and started it up, throwing his glitter pens in the passenger seat, he thought that Percy wasn't as bad as people said, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark clouds clustered in the sky, voiding Drummond of all sunlight and instead incasing it in gloominess. Umbrellas popped up as people ventured down the sidewalks and streets that glistened with rain. 

Nico stared out the window from the Fiber Arts classroom, his quilt put at a halt. The drops chased each other down the windowpane as the rain fell over the schoolyard. The basketball hoops looked lonely from there. While others thought rainstorms were a hindrance and too gloomy, Nico found a sense of tranquility in listening to the rain persistently pounding on the Earth. Rain felt amazing on his skin, and his inner child tried to escape to jump in a puddle or two, even if he was wearing his light-colored converse. He resisted—usually. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and continued to sew his quilt, which he was certain would look great on the back of the couch at home. As he guided the plane of fabric through the sewing machine, his mind traced back to his and Percy's meeting the day before in the parking lot. Shivers erupted in his lower back at thought of the feeling of Percy's warm hand against his as he handed him his pens. He wanted to feel his touch again, even if it was casual. 

He didn't even know him that well. He just knew his scent and the feeling of his pheromones tracing up the base of his spine. His Omega side was attracted to him. His rational side didn't know him. He was just another person in the hallway, but his inner Omega wouldn't let him pass by. It wanted him to throw himself at him and become just another person in the long line of Percy's past lovers that he didn't care about. 

He eased the pedal of the sewing machine as he left a little allowance to turn it inside-out and stitch the rest of it by hand. He finished a few tiles before the bell rang, and he was off to his next class. It was Friday, and he was looking forward to going home and spending the rest of the evening doing nothing but maybe trying out that bath bomb tutorial he found on Instagram. 

Mitchell walked with him to Biology, his light pink binder tucked in the crevice of his arm as he listened, albeit barely, to Mitchell's rambling about the boy from their Algebra II class. Nico knew he was just desperate, and he couldn't blame him. No one wanted to be alone, or a third wheel, at prom. 

"So, did Frank talk about ordering anything, yet?" Nico asked. 

Mitchell frowned in contemplation. "No, it's still a bit early, but he will." 

Nico nodded, feeling guilty. He wanted to tell him about Percy, but he felt Mitchell would be disappointed in him. He would tell him he could do so much better. But, he told Mitchell everything, and it would be unfair for him to keep it a secret, as trivial as it was. 

But, Mitchell was talking about prom now. He would wait until the time came. 

He pulled out a mechanical pencil and his notebook, prepared for Mr. Chiron's lecture. They were on the Feudalist England era, with all the wooden castles—they were hardly stone—the hierarchy of kings and queens, nobles, knights, peasants and serfs, and the code of chivalry in knights. 

In a way, the feudalistic hierarchy was similar to society's hierarchy: Alphas on top, Betas in the middle, Omegas at the very bottom. In a way, the Alphas were royalty, while the Omegas were the peasants that kissed the ground the Alphas walked on. He was just a peasant, while they were a kings. He wanted to change that, but he knew it was so ingrained in the world he lived in that it could never be changed. He would always be at the bottom of the totem pole, no matter how hard he worked or tried to climb up. It was the way things were.


	14. Chapter 14

The hallways were crowded as everyone bustled to their locker in a rush to get home. Nico was in no hurry, as he was waiting for Mitchell to finish with his photo album for Photography. He replaced his books in his locker and checked his phone in hopes Mitchell had texted him. He was met with a blank lock screen, so he shoved it in his pocket and resumed checking his stuff to ensure he didn't forget anything. He wouldn't be able to come back and get it, if he did. 

He sighed in relief. The long-awaited weekend had come, at last, and he was excited to go home and do nothing but what he wanted to do. His mom wouldn't be home, so he could use the kitchen table for crafts—something he was scolded for if he was caught. He just figured he wouldn't be caught. Mitchell would come and join him, and they'd talk about memes while listening to indie pop. Mitchell hated indie pop, so Nico would ensure it played it a little louder. 

He smiled to himself before he was jolted out of his little world by a buzzing in his pocket. It was a text from Mitchell, saying he would be a little later than usual, that he should go on without him. He huffed in annoyance before powering off his phone and replacing it in his shorts pocket. He closed his locker door and swung his backpack strap over his shoulder. 

He half-expected to see Percy leaning against the nearby lockers, but he wasn't there. He couldn't deny the shred of disappointment he felt. He wanted to talk to him. It felt nice to talk to him, even if it was just his Omega instincts that drew him to him. 

"Hey, Nico," a familiar voice called from down the hallway. 

He looked over to see his prom date approach him.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was wondering, do you have any plans for after school?" 

"It is after school." 

"I mean, later." 

Nico shook his head. "Not really." 

"Do you want to grab a coffee, or something with me? We can go to the place I work and get a discount. Think of it as a treat." 

Nico wanted to refuse, but his love for the local coffee shop overpowered his unwillingness. 

"Sure. I drove, so I'll have to meet you there." 

Will waved it off. "It's fine."

He bade him goodbye and watched him walk down the hallway. He knew he was only going to hurt him if he kept accepting his invitations, but there was no harm in going as friends. He walked outside to the parking lot, shielding himself from the buckets of rain that was pouring down on him with his backpack. He regretted not wearing a jacket that day. He quickly ran to his car, the coffee shop on his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

One of Drummond's only coffee shops—that was local, not corporate—was a stone's throw from the high school. It was a quaint little place with light-colored walls, gentle music playing in the background that sometimes one had to hold their breath to hear, and fake succulents in terra cotta pots on circular tables placed strategically around the small shop. In the spring, there were hanging pots adorning the outside of the building, giving it a more welcoming, homey look. Year-round, however, baked goods emitted an aroma of sweetness that drew people in from the sidewalks. At the moment, no one sensible would be perambulating down the rain-stricken walkways, so Nico found himself being the only person who stood before it. 

Nico entered the small place, the door chime ringing as he walked in. At this time, it was pretty quiet, despite all the kids getting off from school, but they were probably congregated in the Taco Bell or McDonald's down on the next block. He set his bag down on the chair as he sat in silence, with only the rain, cars rushing through the puddles on the streets, and Ed Sheeran's soft voice contributing to the ambience. 

The barista stood behind the counter, asking him if he needed anything. 

"I'm waiting for a friend," he responded.

"Ah." 

No words were exchanged until the chimes jingled again, denoting he had company. Nico looked to the door to see his friend lowering the hood of his jacket—the rain was pouring even more heavily outside. Will greeted him, hanging his damp jacket on the coatrack.

"Did you order anything?" he asked. 

Nico shook his head. "Should I have?" 

"You're fine. What do you want?"

Nico looked quickly at the menu and said, "A pomegranate-peach Italian soda. No cream or whipped cream."

Will looked at him strangely—he guessed it was a strange combination—before relaying the order to the barista, who had just finished wiping down the bean grinder.

The blond situated in the chair across from Nico, flashing him a friendly smile as they awaited their drinks. He felt the guilt swell inside him, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He could just wait it out, or he could try to reciprocate romantic feelings for Will. He just needed a chance. Mitchell was right: he was kind, funny, cute, considerate. They laughed over their drinks, and Nico took his mind off of the Alpha that intruded his thoughts for awhile.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy Jackson, a senior, an Alpha with a reputation, would usually never be caught dead in the sophomore hallway. It was smelly, overcrowded, and unnecessarily noisy. Upperclassmen usually would avoid it at all costs, but there he was, his hands anchored in his pockets as he strolled by. The people who knew who he was pressed themselves against the lockers or nearest expanse of wall so they wouldn't get in his way. Those who didn't continued to live obliviously as the leather-jacket-clad figure strode past them, confidently down the hallway, a cute Omega boy in his sights. A daisy flower crown adorned his brow today as he scrolled through his phone, aloof from the world. 

Percy grinned, leaning against the lockers next to him, hoping he'd notice his presence. 

"Hey, Flower Boy," he called, once his attention remained on his phone. 

He finally looked up at him. 

"What's the deal? I was so nice to you, and now you don't pay attention to me?"

Nico fought a smile. "Sorry. This was important." 

"What is it?" Percy asked, leaning over to see what was so interesting. Someone was frosting a cake. "Really? A cake you're not even gonna be able to eat is more important than me?" 

He looked up and noticed people were watching them and muttering to others. He suddenly felt self-conscious. 

"What do you need?" 

"I was thinking that I never got your name." 

"Nico." 

He flashed him one of those rare smiles that held no smugness or anything other than curiosity. Percy lounged back casually against the locker. 

"Nico," he tested it on his tongue. 

Shivers erupted up Nico's spine. 

"I like it. I'm Percy."

"I know." 

He grinned roguishly. "Really? What do you know about me?" 

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Honestly?"

"Shoot," Percy said, waving his hand. 

"You're an Alpha, you have a thing with basically every girl in the school, you can't commit, you smoke on school property, you never take that jacket off, you ride a motorcycle, you go to almost every party there is, and..." Nico hesitated. "You're kind of an asshole." 

Percy laughed. It was a long laugh that intimidated Nico and made him wonder if he was going to be pinned to his locker or punched in the face. 

"Yeah, I can see why." 

Nico held his arms close to him, curious if Percy was going to hit him. It never came; he was genuinely amused. 

"But, seriously, have you never gone to a party?" 

Nico shook his head. "No. My mom would kill me."

"There's a bonfire at the lake tonight," Percy told him. "Why don't you come? You don't have to drink, or anything. It's just nice being around people." 

Nico raised his eyebrow. "You're... _inviting_ me?" 

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not? You're only young once." 

"I'll..." He fidgeted. "I'll think about it." 

"Okay. Can I have your Snapchat, or something?"

He nodded and opened the page. When Percy got what he wanted, he pocketed his phone, smirked at him, and said, "See you later."

Nico watched his back as Percy walked away, and when he turned the corner, he buried his face in his hands, cursing himself for being so eager. He turned to his locker, grabbed what he needed for class, and sped off, embarrassed by the people who were staring at him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Haz, what the hell should I do?" Nico exclaimed, pacing his room while Hazel sat on his bed, inspecting her freshly-painted nails. 

He told her about everything that happened the past week, and, to his surprise, she remained silent and listened the whole time as he ranted. He felt bad that he was telling her before Mitchell, but she seemed to be the person with more expertise in this situation. He told himself he would tell Mitchell, but a little part of him was reluctant. It was convinced he would think less of him. 

"Well, you should go," was Hazel's response.

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because. You told me yourself, you want to know him better. So, you should go to the party and get to know him. Maybe you'll like him." 

Nico flushed. "That's what I'm scared of. What if I do really like him, then he goes and sleeps with everyone else? I don't want to be put on hold."

"You don't have to be. Just spend time with him and see how it turns out. If he decides you're not the one for him, then it wasn't meant to be, and you can live your life." 

Nico sighed. "It won't be that easy, Haz. My Omega side is attracted to him, and I don't want that for myself. I know I'm going to get my heart broken." 

"If he does, you know full well that Mitchell and I will kick his ass," she joked. 

He smiled. "I guess that's true." 

"What will you wear to the party, though?" 

"It's a bonfire, so I dunno. Something... decent?" 

She went over to his dresser and looked through the neatly-folded clothes for his outfit. 

"Here," she said, throwing him a shirt, a pair of jeans, and a flower crown. "Try these on. Don't straighten your hair. It looks cute wavy."

He made an effort to catch all the clothes before they hit the bed or the floor. "But, I don't like it wavy in front of people." 

"Trust me, it's cute. He's gonna love it."

He already felt nervous and self-conscious, but, at the same time, he was excited. 

He dressed himself in the bathroom, inspecting himself in the mirror. She picked out a white V-neck T-shirt that he tucked in the waistband of his rose-pink skinny jeans, his brow adorned with a matching flower crown. He felt his wavy hair in between two fingers, pulling at the curl for it to snap back into place. Was this right for him? Not the outfit—Hazel was good at outfit coordination—but the whole party thing? Would he just become part of the long line of past lovers that Percy entertained himself with for a week or two and got bored, then he would be off on his next venture? He didn't want that for himself. His Omega side wanted him. It craved him. But, would he just mean nothing to him tomorrow? 

As he stepped out of the bathroom to show Hazel the outfit, his head was filled with doubts. But he would still go. And he would tell Mitchell about it in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun had set an hour ago, and all that was left was the brisk air of the lakeside and the light of the roaring bonfire that had been going on for hours. Despite the heat of the fire, Nico felt goosebumps raise on his arms. It was chilly out there; he should've thought to bring a jacket. 

The robust smell of hard liquor was potent in the air, and the fire did nothing to lessen it. The fire cast an orange glow on the unfamiliar faces of teenagers, who held Solo cups and talked. It wasn't all too bad, Nico thought. The party was a lot calmer than he expected it to be. It hardly resembled the ones in the movies. There weren't couples making out at every turn, and no one fell over because they were too drunk to stand, but it was still early. 

He waded through clusters of people, trying to find the one person—the sole reason—he came for. Perhaps Percy wasn't there, yet. He didn't exactly give him a time. He just told him where it was, and that he'd be there. He kept checking his Snapchat to see if Percy had messaged him yet, but there was nothing. What if it was a prank, to have him show up to this party and be alone, spending all night looking for him? But, Percy was at every party. He wouldn't want to miss the chance of an incredible party with all the booze he could imagine. 

Soon, he heard a roar of an engine over the sounds of mindless chatter. It unmistakably belonged to a motorcycle. Nico's hopes soared. He tried to tell himself that there were other motorcycles—Percy didn't own the only one in the world—but he soon caught the sight of Percy climbing off his motorcycle and joining the party. 

He was unsure if he should've approached him, or waited around for him to find him as payback for making him look for him since he arrived, but it was short-lived as Percy caught his eye and walked toward him—cool, suave, like he was untouchable. He had an air around him that made it seem his every action was cool. Cooler than Nico could make it look. He caught the faint scent of him: the musky Alpha scent that he emitted, telling the rest of the party-goers, _"I'm here, now. This party is mine. Any of you that even think of standing up to me will get what's coming to them."_

The hairs at the back of Nico's neck raised, but he wasn't really intimidated. Instead, he was fascinated. His Omega side was riling up at the scent of him, thriving under his gaze. Nico was tempted to leave and forget this whole thing ever happened. Then, Percy reached him, casting him his prideful smirk that he always gave him. 

"Hey," he said. "I'm surprised you came."

Nico shrugged slightly. "Me too." 

He gave him a hardly noticeable once-over before smiling at him and gesturing to follow him. 

Nico obeyed, accompanying Percy to the firelight, his features lit up in gold. It accentuated his cheekbones and gave warmth to his dazzling eyes. His leather jacket shone in the light, contributing to the roguish look he was giving him. 

"Welcome to life, Nico," he said his name smoothly, in a way that made his back tingle, as he raised an eyebrow and lifted his Solo cup in a manner that reminded him of Mr. Gatsby. "I hope you enjoy your stay."


	19. Chapter 19

The lake was dark, a slate of dark blue glass that shimmered under the faint light of the moon. Nico sat on the shore, watching the water roll in. His Solo cup rested by his feet as he looked over at Percy. He was tipsy, his green eyes glazed over with inebriation. They looked less intimidating now, and the fact that he was slurring his syllables made him seem less untouchable, like he was a normal person. He was more relatable. Nico kind of liked drunk Percy. He was friendlier, laughed more often. If he thought this Percy to be the one he'd seen at school, he wouldn't connect them. They were two different people. 

Nico laughed at whatever Percy said—it was a joke, he thought—and tilted his head in amusement. 

Percy frowned at him, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. 

"What's wrong?" 

His pheromones were suddenly everywhere, and Nico refrained to withdraw into himself. He shuddered slightly as Percy reached towards his neck, pushing hair aside. 

"What's that?" His serious tone returned, and it made Nico's stomach feel like lead. 

"W-what's what?" he asked. 

Percy's eyes had changed from a soft, molten sea green to a dark forest green, Nico noticed, as he gently traced his thumb over his burn, now a little red splotch. Electricity shot through Nico's body at his touch. Oh, he thought it was a hickey. 

"Oh, I... burned myself on my straightening iron a couple of days ago," Nico told him, leaning away from his touch, his cheeks permeated with heat. 

He winced internally as Percy raised an eyebrow at him. He had hesitated. The way he said it sounded incriminating. Did he really think it was a hickey? 

"No, really, Percy," he said. "It's a burn." 

People were staring at them. Nico felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise.

After some more examination, Percy deemed him to be telling the truth and withdrew his hand, lessening his pheromones until they were dull, hardly present in the brisk air. They smelled good, but something about them made Nico feel as if they were pulling him underwater, and he didn't know how to swim. 

It was back to casual conversation. Nico was a little on edge, but Percy became the personable person that he was before. Nico eased back into calmness as he sipped at the beer. 

"Ugh," he said aloud, scrunching his nose at the bitter taste.

"What's wrong?" 

"What the hell is this stuff? It's nasty." 

"Alcohol, y'know. Beer? You've never tasted beer?"

He shook his head as he dumped the contents of the Solo cup into Percy's empty one.

Percy laughed and shook his head before taking a sip. "So pure," he murmured, almost to himself.

Nico shivered in the cool breeze, goosebumps rising on his arms. He rubbed his arms slightly in an attempt to warm them. 

"You cold?" 

Nico shook his head. "Not really." 

"You're shivering."

"I'll be fine. There's a fire, right over there."

"I wouldn't go over there, if I were you." 

"Why not?"

"Someone threw up. It smells really bad over there." 

Nico laughed. "Yeah, maybe not, then." 

Percy held a pondering look on his face before shrugging his jacket from his shoulders. Nico thought it the first time he'd seen Percy without it on. Then, he felt it draped over his own shoulders. He tensed his shoulders in shock. 

"No, it's fine, you don't need to give me your jacket—" 

Percy shook his head, pursing his lips. "Nah, it's okay. I don't mind."

Nico held it closer to his body. It was warm, and it smelled like the ocean—like Percy. It was comforting, somehow. 

After a while of talking and what Nico suspected to be flirting, he checked his phone to see it was almost 10:00. His mom said he had to be home by 10:30.

"I've gotta go," he said, standing. 

"Do you have a ride home?"

Nico nodded. "I'm gonna text Hazel. No offense, but by how much I've seen you drink tonight, I wouldn't feel safe driving with you." 

Percy laughed. "Okay."

He waited for Hazel to show up, and once her dark suburban arrived, he quickly crawled in the passenger seat, waving goodbye to his new friend. 

Halfway home, Hazel spoke up, cheekily: "Isn't that Percy's jacket?"

Nico looked down at his attire, his eyes widening drastically. He was in too much of a hurry to get home that he had forgotten to return it. 

His fist came down on the console. "Shit!" 

She smiled at him, and he put his face in his hands. Hazel was going to tease him for the rest of his life, and he knew it.


	20. Chapter 20

Soon enough, Hazel's suburban pulled up to the curb outside Nico's house. She dropped him off there, teasing him once more before he climbed out of the car. He thanked her and closed the car door behind him. 

"Tell me any updates about your _boyfriend_ tomorrow, 'kay?" 

His only response was showing her his middle finger as he approached his house, not looking back at her. Her car soon sped down the street as he traipsed up the stairs, feeling his pockets for his keys. Once his hands were met with empty pockets, he sighed, trembling from the brisk air. He held the leather jacket closer to his body, his hands nipped by the cold. He jiggled the doorknob, hoping that his mother left it unlocked, but it wouldn't open. He sighed in annoyance. He checked under the terra cotta flower pot on the glass porch table for the spare key, but it wasn't there. He cursed to himself. 

Then, he eyed his window on the second floor; the lights were dark, so his mom must have gone to sleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he took the alternative route: climbing up the table to the sloped roof of the porch and to his window. He gripped onto the side of the house for dear life once his foot slid for a moment. His heart jolted into his throat and he panted, certain if for only a few seconds that falling off his roof would be his demise. He pushed open his window and climbed into the safety of his bedroom. 

Once he kicked off his shoes and hung Percy's jacket on his bedpost, he plopped down in his bed and opened his phone. 

Percy's bitmoji was waving at him on his screen, and he almost forgot that he added him. He smiled and tapped on it, taking a quick, slanted picture of his room. 

"Sorry I took your jacket," he typed. 

It was a few moments until he got a response. 

"Don't worry about it." It was a little misspelled, but he knew Percy was drunk. The picture he sent him was dark, so he couldn't make out any features of his face, or his location. 

"Did you get home safe?"

"Yeah, I got home fine."

He texted him a little more until he was yawning, and then decided to give it a rest. 

"Good night."

Percy sent him a picture of his face, the usual smirk adorning his lips, except it held a little charm. His eyes were still bleary, and his raven hair disheveled as he lounged back in what Nico assumed to be his bed. 

"Sweet dreams, Nics."

Nico rolled his eyes and sent him another text before powering off his phone and plugging it in so it could rest for the night. He reluctantly treaded to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, and take out his contacts. As he crawled into bed and turned off the lamp at his bedside, he gave himself a quick reminder to tell Mitchell to come over the next day. He rolled over in his bed, his mind filled with fantasies of the next encounter he would have with the Percy he knew now.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh my God," Mitchell's voice rang through the phone. He couldn't come over. His mom was making him do laundry. "You... You're dating two guys at the same time?"

"What?" Nico asked incredulously. "No, no. Will and I are just hanging out, and... No, I'm not dating Percy. I'm just... hanging out with two different guys that could both potentially be my boyfriend, and... Well, I don't really see Percy being attracted to me in any other way than physically, because, well, he's Percy." 

"So... you're not dating Will?"

"No, he's... he's just my prom date who took me out to coffee a couple of times."

"And Percy?"

"I went to the bonfire with him last night, and he got drunk. He gave me his jacket because I was cold..."

"Oh my gosh, Nico!" 

"What?"

"He _gave_ you his _jacket_?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah?"

"That... oh my God... That's his jacket, Nico. He punched someone for pulling on the sleeve the other day. Didn't you see it?"

"No, I... I didn't pay attention."

"Nico, I think he loves you."

Nico laughed slightly. "No, no, he was just drunk."

"Whatever, Neeks. I think he really likes you."

Nico shook his head. Then the Snapchat alert sound blipped. 

"Was that...?"

"Yeah, it was Percy. He said he wanted to come get his jacket later."

Mitchell tried to keep it to himself. But it was too sweet a temptation to resist. 

"Oh my God! You're texting him."

"Stop, Mitch," Nico said, a small smile fighting its way to his lips. "He's... he's just a friend, and I don't intend on it going any further than that."

"Okay..." Mitchell said in disbelief. "Whatever you say. But tell me when you guys make it to the next level."

"Okay. Whatever."

"Send me pictures."

"No! No, I won't send you pictures."

"'Kay, I gotta go. Love you, Neeks."

"Love you, Mitch."


	22. Chapter 22

Nico heard the roar of a motorcycle down the street, so he looked out his bedroom window to see if Percy had arrived. He looked strange without his jacket, but the shirt he wore suited him, too. Nico shook his head and grabbed the jacket off his bedpost before filing down the stairs to greet him at the door. 

Percy had a sultry, dangerous look in his eye, like a predator sizing up its prey. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

Nico shook out of his trance and thrust the jacket toward him. "Thanks."

Percy, mildly surprised, took the jacket and immediately shrugged it over his shoulders. To him, it was like a second skin. 

"So, are you busy today?" 

Nico shook his head, confused. "No. Why do you ask?" 

"You should hang out with me for a little while. Just because." 

"Is it a party?" 

"Does it have to be?"

"Well, no." 

"Then come with me." 

Nico looked back into his house. "I should probably tell Mom." 

Percy shrugged. "I'll be out here."

Nico nodded and closed the door before searching the house for his mom. 

"Hey, Mom, can I hang out with some friends for a little bit?"

"As long as you're back for dinner," she said, not looking up from her phone. 

He nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Mom."

And, with that, he returned downstairs and met Percy on his front lawn. 

"So, where are we going?" 

"Where do you want to go?" 

"I... I don't know."

"Then, let's just go around." He swung his leg over the motorcycle seat. Nico stared at him, unsure what to do. Percy raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Are you coming?"

Nico quickly nodded and joined him. 

"Here," Percy handed him a helmet. "Put this on."

Nico nodded and slid it over his head. The motorcycle roared to life. 

"Hang on tight," he told him, a smirk in his tone. 

Percy ripped out of the driveway, scaring Nico into winding his arms tightly around his waist. Nico leaned his head against Percy's back and closed his eyes tight, certain he was going to die. Then, he felt Percy's placating pheromones trace up his skin, and he felt calm, like nothing could hurt him. 

Percy slowed a little, allowing Nico to take a look around. He watched his little neighborhood fly past him as he gripped the thick leather of Percy's jacket. They flew past cars and houses, street lamps and stoplights, small businesses and tall, shady trees. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, and he loosened his grip. He felt the wind rustle his clothes and chill his skin. He looked up to see seagulls flying overhead. It felt incredible, like he was flying with them. 

Percy glanced over his shoulder to see him, watching Drummond as it flew past them. He revved the engine and went faster. He felt Nico's grip tighten slightly, but it felt good. It was invigorating. He didn't even know where they were going. He just knew he wanted to remain like this, Nico's arms around him as they rode around the world and forgetting about all the injustices of their trivial, small-town lives. 

The motorcycle was their own little slice of oblivion as they roared down the streets. Percy's body was warm against his, and Nico never wanted to let go. He felt infinite. 

When he had to release him, he did so reluctantly. He watched Percy speed down the street, illuminated by halos of street lamps and the dimming sky. 

He longed to be by his side, and he was aghast to realize that he felt happy with him—like, really happy. He didn't want to feel that way for him; his heart was definitely going to get broken, but he searched deep within himself and found that he didn't really care.


	23. Chapter 23

Percy watched Nico talk with his friends at his lunch table, probably something about prom by how animated he was. He smiled to himself. 

He found that the pastel Omega was intriguing, and he wanted to learn more about him. It was unlike himself to be genuinely interested in someone he was looking to hook up with, he knew, but there was something about Nico that was different than everyone else. It was probably because he was an Omega, but he was nice to talk with and he felt he could tell him anything. 

Something about him made Percy want to protect him from the injustices of the world. 

He had given him his jacket, for Christ's sake, and he beat up that one guy in the parking lot that one time for tugging on the sleeve. He exhaled deeply. Nico made him willing to do strange things, he supposed, especially when he was looking as cute as he did Friday night at the bonfire. 

Today, his hair was straightened again, and Percy wanted to approach him and mess it up just so it would fall in the way it was naturally, wavy and loose. So he could tuck his curl behind his ear and flash a shy smile the way he always did. The mere thought of it made Percy's stomach flutter. Or, maybe it was just the gross smell of tater tot casserole. He couldn't tell the difference. 

He kept glancing over Nico's way as Jason talked about a girl he met over the weekend, hoping that he would return his gaze and get flustered. 

Percy wanted to feel Nico's tight grip on him again as they flew down the street on his motorcycle. He wanted to see how he acted when he was drunk. He wanted to see his face when Percy touched him slowly and teasingly, and hear his stifled moans. 

He shook his head—he didn't want to think about it right now, when the bell was about to ring. He didn't want to face the next period with a hard-on. 

When Nico's warm eyes caught his, the Omega sent him a smile— a demure, but kind smile that made Percy's heart skip a beat—and buried a tooth in his lower lip, lowering his eyes back to the table, his cheeks dusted with pink. 

Percy knew that face. It was an invitation. Nico wanted him to keep going. He was flirting with him. 

Percy smiled victoriously before tuning in to whatever his friends were talking about. He knew that he would do whatever it took to win him over. The game had begun. 


	24. Chapter 24

The movie theatre was dark compared to the brightness of outside. It took a few minutes for Nico's eyes to adjust as he strolled through the glass doors before he looked around for his friend. Cerulean eyes met his and he felt heat rise in his cheeks. He approached the blond boy, standing near the ticket booth. 

This whole thing was Mitchell's idea. Nico wanted to turn down Will's offer to take him out to the movies. 

Mitchell coordinated him an outfit and encouraged him the whole way. He straightened his hair as Mitchell fawned over Will, telling him how sweet and cute and amazing he was, and how he would definitely treat Nico right. Nico knew he would, but he missed that dangerous edge he felt with Percy. How it felt flying down the streets of Drummond while clinging to him, his warmth seeping from his leather jacket. 

He didn't mind going out to coffee every now and then, or going to prom with him in March. But, this felt too much like a date. It probably was. He was nervous. He was going to ruin everything, he thought. 

"Hey," Nico greeted, brushing a strand of dark hair behind his ear. 

"Hey," Will replied. He was wearing a blue, faded flannel over a light grey, V-neck T-shirt and faded grunge jeans. The blues stood out against his golden skin. It was a good look for him. He wondered if he had Frank or someone arrange his outfit for him, like Mitchell and Hazel did for him. He quickly dismissed the thought. 

"You look nice," Nico told him. 

Will took a second to give him a once-over. His light pink, collared sweater and his white jeans with holes in the thighs and knees, with his light converse and homemade flower crown. 

"You too," he said. 

Nico knew he meant it. He smiled slightly before they approached the ticket stand and bought two tickets to a cute animated movie with a fluffy, white monster. 

They finally reached the concessions stand, where Will insisted that he bought everything. 

"You don't have to do that," Nico told him. 

He cast him a smile that told him that yes, he got it, and no, Nico wasn't paying for anything. 

It was sweet of him, Nico thought, as Will pulled out his wallet to pay for his soda and sour gummy worms that was more expensive than he'd like. He insisted that they would share popcorn. Nico didn't protest. 

They navigated through the hallways of the theatre to the room where'd they be spending the next hour and a half and settled down in the plush red seats. 

The room was dark, so much that Nico couldn't see the floor beneath his feet and only the highlights of Will's face. The commercials came to an end, and the screen went black. Then, the music suddenly roared from the speakers. He jumped slightly, but Will didn't notice. Maybe he did, but he just didn't show it. 

The movie was a cute one. He liked it, with the cute characters and the unique settings. 

Will cast him a smile and offered him some popcorn. He didn't refuse. 

Half-way through the movie—or, Nico thought it was half-way—Will placed his hand on his. He was testing the waters. This was a date. 

Nico looked over at him, redness on his cheeks, and Will gave him a smile that held the warmth of the sun, but the coolness of the ocean. He returned his smile and raveled his fingers with his. 


	25. Chapter 25

Nico lied on his bed, tangled in his sheets and blankets. He didn't think "frustrated" was a strong enough word to describe how he felt. It was more like his stomach was churning and his head piling with stones, his heart trying to break free from its confines in his chest. 

He wished he treated Will better. Something within him wanted to remain friends, while the other wanted Will to compliment him, to hold his hand, and take him out on dates. He was a nice guy. He was a definite bet, Mitchell said. He was sweet, cute, thoughtful. 

Yet, that one part of him was adamant he didn't want to date him. He wanted something else. Someone else. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He saw deep, green eyes and a mischievous smile. He felt his back pressed against his body as they rode into the great unknown, away from any worries that might have occupied his mind. 

He was funny and sweet when he wasn't being an asshole, or only caring about himself. He was attractive, too, with his smile and the sheen of his eyes and his lean muscles. His laugh riled up his Omega side and it scared him what it made him want to do. Hazel seemed pretty determined about them becoming a couple, too, as she constantly teased Nico over Snapchat about him, asking him when their next date was. 

But, did he truly like either of them? Did he love either of them? He didn't know. He didn't know whether or not a relationship with them would last. Was it better for him to break someone's heart, or for someone to break his own? He didn't want to feel neither. 

He thought The 1975 would be a worthy distraction, but his thoughts fought through the music. He didn't want to think anymore. 

His phone blipped, and a smile pulled at his unwilling lips when he saw it was Percy who messaged him. 

_U up for a party tmrw?_

Nico rolled his eyes, the smile remaining on his face. 

_Maybe, if you learn to spell correctly,_ was his response.

_I don't need to spell correctly this is a fast paced world we're living in Nico_

_Wow, you can't punctuate, either._

He sent him a picture of his middle finger. 

Nico laughed. They texted for a little while longer before Nico decided to turn in for the night. He brushed his teeth, told his mother good night, and tucked himself into bed. Once the lights were off, he felt a strange mixture of feelings. 

One side was dreading the party with a force that turned his stomach inside-out. What would he tell his mom? He just asked her if he could hang out with Hazel last time. What if she called Hazel's mom and she told her he wasn't there? He was walking on thin ice, last time. 

However, the other side was excited. He wanted to be near Percy, the air reeking of his pheromones. He wanted to be held by him, to feel his placating warmth. He wanted to feel that feeling of freedom, apart from his worries and inhibitions. He wanted to feel infinite, flying past the lights that colored the city with life. He stared at the ceiling, not even attempting to fight the smile that appeared on his lips. He couldn't wait.


	26. Chapter 26

The party was at a house a mile out of town, so no one could hear the blaring music or comment on the strong smells of beer and weed. The parking outside was completely filled, and Nico caught glimpses of a pool in the backyard, glowing a pleasant blue. The water was probably cold. He didn't bring a swimsuit, anyway. 

Percy knocked on the door, completely free of apprehension. Nico clung to his side like a leech. He didn't know anyone else there, but Percy gave him that look. The one that told him everything was going to be all right. He believed it. 

The door opened, and it was like a portal into another world. Inside, Nico saw the real party. Solo cups were strewn across the large living room and littered the hard-wood floor. The ceiling was tall, with little circular lights imbedded in it. There was a staircase to his left that led to the second floor, where no doubt the bedrooms hid. Nico blushed at the thought. He imagined how many girls Percy had taken up there, and his emotions deflated. 

He quickly felt the brush of Percy's hand against his own, and the thought was almost instantly forgotten. He followed Percy through the large house and to the backyard, where the coolers of beer and a keg were stationed. 

"Would you like a soda?" Percy asked, and Nico eagerly accepted. 

As Nico cracked open his Pepsi, Percy filled his cup with beer from the keg and lit up a cigarette. 

"Y'know, I want to see you get drunk. I bet you're a happy drunk, like the ones that hug everybody."

"What kind of drunk are you?"

He shrugged, taking a shallow drag. "Can't remember, most of the time." 

He said it like a joke, but Nico suspected that bits of truth lied in it. 

"Do you want me to make you a mixed drink? You seem more like a fruity drink person, anyway."

Nico nodded. "I... I guess."

Percy cast him a smile and put out his cigarette in an empty flower pot. Nico was taken slightly by surprise. Percy probably knew all these people around them, but he always ensured Nico was in his sights. He appreciated it, but it wasn't like him to be polite. 

They got to the kitchen, and Percy was already mixing together different liquids and poured the pink mixture in a clear cup, filled with ice. 

"What is it?" 

"Cherry 7-UP and vodka."

"So, like a Shirley Temple?" 

He creased his eyebrows in confusion. "Sure, whatever you want to call it."

Nico took a sip. It took a little while until he got over the bitterness, but the sweetness was delicious. He sipped on it as Percy talked to different people. A couple of people were lighting a bowl on the coffee table. The music filled every corner of the house. 

He joked with Percy about their math teacher, Mr. D, who was kind of an asshole and a couple of memes they both liked. 

Then, they were talking about Nico. 

"You work at a gas station?" Percy asked, his tone incredulous. 

"Yeah," Nico sighed. "It sucks, but it's not the worst."

"I dunno, I thought you'd work at a craft store, or something."

Nico snorted. "Yeah, I applied at Hobby Lobby, but they never hired me."

"Why not?" the Alpha asked. "You're always carrying something artsy around."

"I'm an Omega."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"It's a religious-based corporation. Also, according to religion, it's a sin for me to exist. It's never really agreed with me." 

"Well, I can see that. That fucking sucks, man." 

Nico shrugged. "I've got the rest of my life." 

"I guess that's true. You want another one?" He gestured at his empty cup. 

Nico nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

He lost track of how many he had, and soon the world began to pick itself up by the edges. He laughed with Percy as they danced drunkenly to the music. Nico let himself free, whipping his hair around and feeling free. 

Percy really liked this Nico, who didn't have a care in the world. He just drank glass after glass of his fruity drinks until they were out of Cherry 7-UP. He switched to water, after that. 

Nico was having the most fun he ever had in his life. He felt alive. 

"Are you drunk, Nico?" Percy asked, a slight slur in his voice. 

"I dunno," he giggled. 

Yep, he was definitely drunk, Percy thought. 

They sat on the couch once the others left, taunting each other back and forth. Nico's brown eyes were liquid from inebriation as he laughed. Percy found himself glimpsing at his lips. They looked soft and would probably taste sweet from all the fruity drinks Nico had. 

But, he resisted. Percy was too drunk. He wasn't sure if he could stop if he kissed him. His scent was driving him crazy, citrus and pine tickling his nose. Nico didn't seem to bat an eye. He didn't seem to notice Percy's staring. He was too far gone. 

He was going to have a killer hangover in the morning, Percy smiled to himself. 

It was almost four o' clock in the morning, and Nico began to nod off. Percy decided it would be best to take him home. He had a couple cups of coffee to sober up and led him outside to his motorcycle. Nico was stumbling drunk, and he did his best not to laugh. It was cute. Nico was really cute. 

Nico gripped him tight as he rode back into Drummond and walked him back to his house. Nico giggled as he said goodbye. 

"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Percy asked, amusement in his tone. 

"Psshhh, I'm fine," Nico said. He unlocked his door. "See you."

"Bye. Sweet dreams."

"Shut up," Nico told him playfully and he disappeared in the house. 

Percy smirked as he returned to his motorcycle. Nico was more fun than he expected him to be. He was a fiery Omega that took shit from no one. 

But he was also cute and sweet, and he didn't care who knew it. 

He revved the engine, the sudden roar filling his veins, and flew down the street. The wind whipped through his hair and the fresh night air filled his lungs. 

Percy knew that no matter how fiery and vivacious Nico was, he wouldn’t be able to hold onto him for long. After a while, Nico would get tired of him; everyone else did.


End file.
